


Bunnies and Blankets (Yuri Plisetsky x reader)

by Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, not realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl/pseuds/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl
Summary: Four-year-old Yuri never suspected that his crush on (y/n) would end up saving her life. He was too young to understand why she came to practice with bruises covering her small body, or why she was always alone. Why she never smiled. He showed her kindness. Even after eleven years, he was still in love with her.





	Bunnies and Blankets (Yuri Plisetsky x reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Fateful Winter's Night (Yuri Plisetsky X reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293378) by [Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl/pseuds/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl). 



(Author's note: You and Yuri are about 4 in the beginning of this story, I will signal when you've aged. Also, Yuri's grandfather's name is Nikolai)

Yuri shivered as he held his grandfather's hand. Soft white snow fluttered down gracefully as they walked to the ice rink. Yuri was a figure skater, but his mother rarely came to his competitions. Sometimes, the young blonde would live with his grandfather for months at a time. He never really minded though. He loved his grandfather more than anything else in the world.

"I'll do even better today, you'll see!" Yuri said confidently. His grandfather chuckled and looked at him with piercing green eyes.

"I'm sure you will, Yurochka," Nikolai said as his young grandson trotted to keep up.

Soon, they saw the familiar glow of the ice rink and hurried to get inside. Just as they were walking to the door, a young girl about the same age as Yuri flew in. She was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt and pants that didn't quite reach her ankles. She had no coat but carried a small black backpack and didn't even glance at the two males passing her as she bolted for the warmth of the rink. Yuri stopped abruptly and tugged on his grandfather's arm.

"That's her!" Yuri whispered urgently. He had seemed to develop a crush on one of the girls at his rink. He talked about her frequently. According to him, she never showed any emotion, never talked to anyone, and always had a bored look on her face. He described her as mysterious and Nikolai could see the same passion in his eyes that showed up when he talked about cats. Yuri pulled his grandfather's arm, signaling for them to keep walking. They stepped into the rink and Nikolai let Yuri lead him to his favorite spot to put his skates on. He pulled the small black skates out of the backpack they had brought along and slipped them onto Yuri's feet before lacing them up. He looked up at Yuri to see him staring intently at something, eyes shining with a faint blush on his cheeks. Nikolai directed his attention to Yuri's focus point and saw the little girl that they had seen run in. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair and (s/c) skin. Nikolai returned his attention back to tying Yuri's skates.

"She's the only one in our class who doesn't have their own skates. We're starting waltz jumps soon... she's going to hurt her ankles." Yuri wondered with a dazed look in his eyes. Nikolai smiled and sat next to him on the bench.

"Are they tight enough, Yurochka?" Nikolai asked.

Yuri's only answer was a nod.

They saw two hockey players who looked about 7 years old pass by and overheard their conversation.

"Why doesn't that girl ever smile? She's so creepy..." said one of them.

"I don't know, maybe she's possessed!" The other replied as the both of them started laughing. Yuri glared heatedly at the two before a voice called out.

"Alright, speed skaters off the ice!" Said a man over the intercom. Yuri stood and walked over to the entrance of the rink and waited for the speed skaters to get off. An older boy, maybe 10, with figure skates stood and pushed the (h/c) haired girl aside.

"Move it, freak!"

The girl stood with an unfazed, disinterested look and stepped onto the ice. Nikolai couldn't help but see a worried look on Yuri's face as the young blond quickly followed after her. Then both of the children skated up to an older looking man who was balding on top.

Both Yuri and the mysterious girl were coached by the same person. The kids called him Coach Yakov. According to Yuri, he was quite strict and very nit-picky. Yuri stood next to the girl. He always did, as other people actively avoided doing so. He really didn't mind. He wanted to be friends but wasn't really sure how to approach her. Coach Yakov blew his whistle.

"Three laps around the rink, I want to see good crossovers!" He ordered. The students didn't hesitate to do just that. Yuri skated behind the (h/c) haired girl, and they rounded a corner before one of the hockey players stuck out their stick and tripped her. Yuri gasped and skated up to her quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked to the side, trying not to make eye contact with him. She had the same look of boredom on her face.

"I'm fine," She said in her usual monotonous voice before getting up and skating away without even looking at him. Yuri felt slightly dejected but knew that she only acted this way because everyone was mean to her. He continued skating and finished his three laps behind everyone else.

"Yuri, I expect better speed from you," Yakov said, sighing.

"Alright, now practice one-foot spins," he continued. He skated over and stopped the small girl before she could start spinning.

"(y/n), have you talked to your parents about getting your own skates?" He asked calmly.

She shook her head, never making eye contact with him.

"I need you to do that, ok?" Yakov said in a soothing tone, a voice he rarely used. She nodded and began spinning. Her position was beautiful and she could stay in the spin for a long time. She was one of the best in her class. Probably because she was one of the only two who practiced regularly, the other being Yuri.

-Timeskip 30 minutes-

Yuri stepped off the ice and ran up to his grandpa.

"Did you see me? Did you see my spins? I didn't fall once!" Yuri exclaimed. Nikolai chuckled and patted the blond's head.

"You did wonderfully, Yurochka." He praised as they sat down to untie his skates. (y/n) put her rental skates back on the counter and grabbed her bag. Nikolai expected her to start walking home, assuming she lived nearby because of seeing her walking in. Instead, she clambered up the bleachers to the top row and sat down, watching the other skaters. It was freestyle skate now, where figure skaters worked at their own pace or in private lessons. She watched intently, her bored and uninterested facade dropped. Nikolai put Yuri's skates into the bag and grabbed Yuri's hand as they started walking out the door.

"Grandpa, can we stay with (y/n) next time? She looks lonely by herself," Yuri asked, skipping as they walked. Nikolai thought about it. Maybe they should get to know her.


End file.
